Many people enjoy spending leisure time floating on a body of water on a floatation device such as an inflatable rubber raft, tube or the like. Such people find this very relaxing and an opportunity to read, listen to a radio or tape player, meditate or simply while away the time.
However, due to wind and water currents one must keep up a degree of vigilance in order to maintain a selected position of the floatation device, usually by a paddling motion of the arms or kicking of the legs. Yet another limitation on one's ability to totally relax relates to accessary items which one might have on the floatation device. For example, one might have a snack or can of soda balanced on the floatation device which tend to get wet and can easily be toppled over as one relaxes. Many times a person reads and then becomes drowsy and takes a brief nap during which time the book or magazine being read can easily get wet or be lost overboard.